yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshino/Pearl Dimension
Yoshino is one of the antagonist known as Hermit, serving under ≪Black Percher≫ appeared in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. She is the Spirit represent the fourth pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Chesed" and is the guard of Chesed's room. Etymology Yo (四) : Four '-Shi' (糸) : Thread '-No' (乃) : From Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a white short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78 Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon." "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Yoshino and Yoshinon was soon encountered by Team Lamia Scale at Chesed's room. Yoshino seen as she was running and avoid the team attacks swiftly and invulnerably. Yoshino soon been informed that a new Demon Lord has advent and received an Intercept order from Mythicalia and Black Percher, to help Kurumi who is fighting the Demon Lord herself in Binah. When the spirits arrived to the room, they were astonished to see the new Demon Lord known as Dhampir. Yoshino and Natsumi were caught in the blow of the woman along with Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku now still laying unconsciously at Binah's room. Background Yoshino and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Abilities & Powers Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone.This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies. Gallery Trivia * Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. * Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." * The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. ** This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. * Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eyepatch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. * Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. * As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. * The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' ''"The mighty one'. * Both Yoshino's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. ** Yoshino's Astral Dress resembles a rabbit as well. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension